vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerelas Ul Del Sylvanus
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B, High 6-B with Gilgamesh Name: Nerelas Ul Del Sylvanus, also knowns as the Inheretor of Ruins, Sovereign of the Betrayed and the Fallen Prince Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 254 years old Classification: Lord of all the elves nations Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Possesses Style 120, Intimidate 110, Leadership 140 and Persuasion 170), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 130, Search 130 and Track 15), Extrasensory Perception (Sylvain are capable to sense if a Duk'zarist is close), Information Analysis (Possesses Magic Appraisal 210), Ki Manipulation including Aura and Non-Physical Interaction, Supernatural Luck, Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has an 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty. Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate and status effect, and avoid commiting mistakes. This ability can be used 6 times. Its C'iel's Chosen), Magic including Light Manipulation, Detection, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Dream Manipulation, Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation and Clairvoyance, Metamagic grants Enhanced Accuracy, Damage Boost and Statistics Amplification; Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body or mind, as well as animic effects) and Time Manipulation (Aware of any temporal change). Gilgamesh grants Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification and Technology Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Stronger than any Fallen Angel of Samael and comparable to Druaga), Large Country level with Gilgamesh (Using Gilgamesh makes his stats match with Ergo's) Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman (12.33 m/s to 26.66 m/s) with at least Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Faster than Rudraskha) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Country Class, Large Country Class with Gilgamesh Durability: Likely Country level. His seremonial cloths increase his durability Stamina: Very high Range: Melee to extended melee, vary from several meters to 1000 km with magic Standard Equipment: Gilgamesh, the Staff of the Dominator, one of the Pilar of Souls designed by Imperium to kill gods, and the weapon of the Sylvanus clan. The staff can only be destroyed by another Pillar of souls and it possesses the following powers: *Grants Non-Physical Interaction to physical, magical and psyquics attacks *Increase zeonic (magic) accumulation *Namenoth: The staff can be used as an existential void core, nullifying any power of elevated gnosis. Activating Namenoth it heavily decrease the magic and ki accumulation, psyquic potential and overall capabilities of any supernatural creature that face the wielder of Gilgamesh. Additionally, the staff increase the resistance of the user agaisnt animic effects and reduce half of the damage from any of these creatures. The ability has an area of effect of at least 100 m, but it do not decrease the powers and capabilities of natural creatures (even if they are capable to use supernatural powers) *Arcane Negation: The wielder of Gilgamesh is capable to negate any offensive summoning. The more powerful the summoning is the more difficult is nullify it, however, Nerelas elevated power makes him have a 50% of success even for the most powerful summonings *Technopathy (Only with Lost Logias technology) Intelligence: Extremely high, possesses INT 14 with the following intellectual secundaries: History 140, Occult 220 and Science 120 Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Elves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Causality Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Social Influencers